99 Nights
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: On a rare night alone Alvin receives an unexpected message from Jude containing a difficult issue to address between them and the rest of the party. He was not the one to talk to for advice, but once Jude opens up, Alvin finds something missing in himself as well. How the team could manage with someone so vital missing and someone so strange in their place, neither is sure.
1. Hello & Goodbye

The lights were out in the apartment. Outside the small window behind his back light still filtered through. Trigleph never really went completely dark. It was something Alvin had adjusted to once more since returning and staying there more often than not. He had a small place there now—a little out of the way from the others.

The space served him well for working and keeping his own hours, but when spare time came around it gave him too much time to think. There was a lot to process. Doing business with Yurgen could be frustrating at times, but mostly because poor relations between the Elympios and Rieze Maxia. Yurgen was a good guy though. Probably too good for Alvin's sorry ass.

That kept him up. There was more lately however. Jude's business, Leia being a handful, now Ludger's mess and this other Milla. Especially the other Milla.

He let out a sigh before he let himself go down that path. Sleep had to be the goal here. And yet the more he tried the more it seemed an impossibility.

With a groan he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling; still in bed and no luck in sleeping. It was quiet beyond the street noises outside for a few minutes then came the familiar buzz of his GHS.

Alvin rolled back over to his side and grasped at the phone on the nightstand, flipping it open and checking the new message over. He wasn't sleeping anyway.

Quite unexpectedly it from Jude. He'd assumed it was some emoticon riddled half-question half-enigma from Leia.

The message within was short and to the point—typical Jude.

"_I know it's late. I wanted to ask you something if you have time." _

Alvin knew he wasn't going to be asked for advice anytime soon. The only things he had over Jude were height and years; the kid was plenty mature enough on his own not to need advice. Still, sleep was far off and now he had curiousity on top of it.

"_Anytime is good. I'm an open book," _he texted back. His gaze remained on the message for awhile—at least until the back-light on the phone dimmed. He could picture it now—Jude was probably at the lab keeping himself up working and sending messages. He'd punch text in and back the whole thing out to try it again to get it just right. That seemed too perfect. He answered slower than Elize and Leia did for sure.

After a few long minutes Alvin's GHS buzzed again—Jude once more.

"_It's about the other Milla. Not our Milla. I've been thinking about this." _

That he didn't expect either. He'd still caught it more than once though. The kid acted tough enough, but he still spent time plenty attached to the original Milla of their dimension. This new Milla had her face and figure. Her personality was something else instead. To find that instead of the Milla he knew distressed him. That pained look in his eyes every so often was pretty hard to look at.

Then again Alvin wasn't sure if he were much better. Before he could reply Jude sent another message.

"_What do you think about her?" _

Jude had to be dodging this, but trying to draw Alvin into it still. A bitter smile crossed Alvin's face. He was still a kid at least.

"_Trouble. But gets along with Ludger. He's taking care of her alright I think." _

That probably didn't answer the kid's question. Alvin hope it'd draw out whatever the issue was. If he had to guess he would assume Jude probably thought about this Milla a lot. It probably kept him up too.

This reply back popped in faster.

"_I'm not sure. Something doesn't seem right." _

That did the trick at least. Where this would go at the end Alvin wasn't sure he wanted to tread down. It'd be easier to back out and let Jude handle it. Better to send it off to his closer friends; someone who wasn't going to say something stupid.

Alvin took one deep breath.

He answered the message.

"_Ludger's a good guy. You can trust him. More than me right?" _

Another slow breath. He let himself roll back once again and keep his eyes on the ceiling. It really should have been anyone else. He didn't want to think about their Milla right then either. Jude's answer let him know he couldn't avoid it.

"_I meant about the other Milla. I don't know what to do about her being here." _

There was really nothing either of them could do in that regard, but he got a hint of some feeling in there. It was just plain text on the screen of his phone and still Alvin knew. It was hidden behind short phrases and a clean text, but something of Jude's character peeked through. Jude who was gifted at moving forward wasn't sure how to proceed. It bothered him more than he was letting on.

"_She's got her face and name, but it's not her. You can't do much about that." _

After Alvin hit send he realized that probably seemed more harsh than he meant. He hurried to follow it up with a second message.

"_Has a right to be there though. And you do too. She has nowhere else to go." _

He had no idea if that would lessen the blow, but it might force Jude into some honesty. If he was going to ask he might as well just go for it. Alvin could tell though. From a mile away.

It hurt to see a familiar face that didn't quite greet him the same. One that did not smile his way anymore. This was someone who once stood very closely at his side and now wouldn't dream of stepping so close.

This wasn't their Milla of course. It probably felt like letting her go again all the same.

His phone buzzed a few times in quick succession as a few clipped notes came through.

"_I know that. I'm not going away." _

"_Milla isn't back. I'm seeing her but it isn't really her."_

"_All I can do is try to help her." _

From the last message Jude had to be trying to minimize all this. He had his answer and he was going to move on, but it didn't stop everything else going on in his head.

They all convinced themselves their Milla was fine. She might be back anytime. After all they had watched her sink once and return after; why doubt her? Logically everything should have been fine.

Even a genius like Jude couldn't be logical at all hours. Alvin was kind of relieved to see it, but it didn't necessarily make him happy either. The memory of what happened the first time they lost Milla was still fresh in his mind. He never really let it go.

She had no right to be so selfless and leave them to fend for themselves. His heart sank deeper. He recalled the cold look in Jude's eyes that day in Hamil. Smart, kind Jude was completely drained.

And Alvin himself...

The thought alone did enough to make him feel ill and weak. The gun was in his hands. The attack was all his. It felt like he lost his mind.

Neither of them were completely made of steel. They were human. They could bend and break by outside forces despite whatever fronts were put up. Even with all their differences he could understand Jude at least a little.

"_Don't think you're obligated to get too close to her. Ludger is helping. I know you'll help her no matter what I tell you. You don't have to. But whatever you do I have your back. You know Leia and all them are behind you too."_

He paused before sending a smaller message; maybe the most important one.

"_Your Milla will be back." _

Alvin set the phone down on the nightstand again and turned on his other side away from it. Jude probably wouldn't answer all that and go on to ask someone more qualified, but maybe it'd do for now. He couldn't work out why he was the one that got asked all this. His relationship with him was alright, but definitely rocky at times. It was Jude who offered his company again after all the lies, betrayal and fighting. Alvin didn't let himself forget that.

Maybe it could be a proper friendship. It'd only been a year, but maybe some of his trust was back. At least enough to ask him personal questions in the middle of the night.

As that dawned on him, the GHS buzzed once more. Alvin rolled back over and picked it up. The answer read fairly simply.

"_I know she will be. But I want to help. It just hurts a little to see her." _

It did sting a little. Probably for all of them. Definitely for Jude more than anyone though; Alvin would bet on that much. Still, the honesty made him smile just a hair.

"_Does for most of us. She's different though and you'll see Milla again." _

The wait for an answer wasn't unbearable; eventually the familiar buzz snapping his attention back up from the wall.

"_I won't forget. I was just thinking too hard. Sorry to keep you up." _

The text was short and a little clipped, but that wasn't unlike Jude. He probably felt better just talking to someone about it. Alvin briefly considered giving him a call but decided against it. He'd cheer the kid up and then let them sleep a little. That would work better than letting it close there.

"_Was up anyway. Your feeling's normal. Once you've had a couple exes and you run into them after it all the idea is pretty much the same. You're fine." _

Maybe it could have been funnier, but maybe the terms would work for him. Maybe they wouldn't. The answer is surprisingly quick.

"_I know you're the expert. But not all of us are date-and-dash like you." _

If anyone could text in sarcasm it was Jude. He didn't even need an ironic emoticon; Alvin could just feel the bite dripping from the first couple words of text. He let out a sigh that turned into a small laugh. The kid was alright enough to make fun of him at least.

"_Ouch. You got me. I'll work on that. You work on getting some sleep." _

That would do. That sort of answer always seemed to work somehow. Soon enough Jude's reply filled in that for him.

"_Will do. Thanks Alvin. Goodnight." _

There would be more sarcasm the next time they saw each other. He'd probably give him a nice difficult time about it and Leia would dogpile on it too. Ludger would get that bewildered look on his face and try not to take sides, but would get goaded into something somehow. And it would be fine.

It would be just fine.

"_Anytime. Goodnight." _

With that sent, Alvin fell asleep a little easier than he had for quite some time.

A few days later Alvin found himself working with Ludger, Milla and Elle. They had cleaned up another battle pretty easily and Ludger made a little headway into his impressively awful debt. Even for someone from Elympios with a bad gambling problem it was excessive. He did the guy a favor and didn't remind him though.

That day it seemed like those three were chattier than usual. There was some sort of fuss over who did the most—clearly it was Elle, Alvin vouched for her—and they started to move on. They did not get far before there was another break and Alvin stepped aside at least for a moment. He tried to look busy on his phone. He considered texting Jude to check in again, but held off. Out of the corner of his eye he noted the other two having a disagreement.

"Look at you. Your tie is a mess. Some high class agent you are," Milla huffed at Ludger; standing in front of him with her hands set at her hips.

"We were just fighting. How am I supposed to-"

She didn't allow him to finish. Instead she reached forward with both hands and fixed the tie herself. There was a stern look in her eye but a bit of red in her cheeks as well. Ludger's face looked like it might just set on fire at that rate.

"There. I did you a favor. You're supposed to say thanks."

"Thanks, Milla," Ludger got out after an almost too long second of awkward fumbling and staring at anything but each other.

"It's not a big deal. Just don't wear a tie if you can't even wear it right. Honestly," she said back at him before turning on her heel. "Let's go return this report in. I'm not standing around all day."

There was some unintelligent blurt out of Ludger before he followed after her. Elle lingered a second behind the other two, waiting for Alvin with Rollo at her side. "No time for slowpokes, Alvin. Come on," she insisted. Alvin hurried to catch up.

"Alright, alright. Give an old man a break."

"Rowen is old. You're just lazy."

"You caught me there. Which one told you that? Jude or Leia?"

"Both."

Alvin couldn't help but laugh. Even if they weren't there right at that moment they were jabbing him from afar. That was probably what friendship was all along: Long distance mockery.

As they walked down the otherwise quiet road Alvin tailed behind. Ludger and Milla waited up for Elle and carried on at her pace. They'd bicker a little—Elle would interject something and they'd joke and have some minor talk of another competition. It was always cooking something up with the three of them. Elle was happy to be the judge.

It became strange to watch. Alvin found himself understanding this Milla a little more. Different, but not her. It became hard to tell when she'd crack a smile for once. No longer the darker and sharper tongued Milla, but a happy, joking one again. One that might kid with anyone about anything. She might misunderstand some human business, but would keep interest and good humor in it regardless. It was close. For brief flashes he understood that look on Jude's face he caught.

Close, but not her. Not her, but she had a place here. She didn't deserve it any less. It didn't stop that silent heartache.

Almost, but not their Milla.


	2. Truth & Runner

That was going to be a problem. Alvin let out a sigh and closed his phone. Another issue with deliveries. It didn't seem like anything was going quite smooth enough recently. He pushed his way between civilians milling around the open market in Trigleph. He was going to have to hurry to catch a train and cut this off before it got worse. Yurgen didn't sound too happen either.

In his hurry he barely dodged someone leaning over the last stand in the row. When she straightened up she shot him a glare.

"Someone's in a rush. One of your fancy spyrixes backfire on you?" Milla snarked, glancing to the GHS Alvin still had in his hand.

"I really don't need this right now. Got a business emergency," Alvin fired back as fast as he could put the words together.

Milla raised an eyebrow. "You actually have a job. I forget that."

Alvin groaned. This was not helping either. "Great. Yeah, I'm not responsible. Whatever you're gonna say before you let me go. I gotta speed it up. Tell me later or tell me on the way."

He spoke a little too fast for his own good as Milla simply stepped forward and looked ready to follow him. "Alright. I want to see how you do business then."

The second groan was much quieter. He had places to be though so he hurried on. Milla tailed shortly behind looking pretty surprised she was being invited along. He hadn't even meant to—he was just as shocked. Business first, this Milla later.

Alvin led them on the train and with a little bit of a jog through the tunnel they managed to catch a ride before it started for Duval. Once in the train he found a fairly empty car and took a seat. Milla sat across from him. She set her shopping back down at her side. It looked like she'd picked up a few food items already. Alvin could really only identify the long green onions sticking out of the top of it.

He had no idea how to even start a conversation with this woman. But she caught his gaze on her bag and moved from there.

"I'm making a soup that'll be a hundred times better than anything Ludger makes...I can finish shopping later," she explained without any prompting otherwise.

Alvin smiled awkwardly and tried not to look that way anymore. He was going to get himself into some kind of trouble—knowing what little he did about this woman. "Sounds kinda important though. My business is not gonna hold you up and make you late I hope."

"Well, it'll be your fault if it does," Milla answered briskly.

"That's kinda harsh. You're the one who jumped along."

"And _you_ invited me. Besides, I have a hard time believing someone like you can actually run anything. You have such an irresponsible face."

Alvin flagged her down; his expression already soured. "Okay, okay. I get it. I didn't know I'd signed up for a verbal beating. We'll get you out and back with Ludger right on the dot. Will you spare me now, your highness?"

Milla puffed up at those words, her cheeks just a little red. "You're trying too hard. How is someone like you friends with all the rest of them?"

That was a great question that Alvin felt no desire to answer. He glanced over his shoulder and double checked their position. The trip was going to leave him answering the question at this speed. He let out a sigh and relaxed back in his seat. "That's a doozy. It kind of just...happened at first, but it got more complicated after that. Well it was complicated from the start if I have to be honest."

A puzzled look came over Milla's face. The lack of explanation paired with so many words was not really helping her disposition. "You're not making any sense. If you're not going to bother trying it's kind of a waste to talk to you, isn't it?"

This Milla really didn't hold back—not because she didn't know better, she meant to bite when she did. At least Alvin guessed she did. "No, you got it. You're right. I was kind of keeping an eye on them for some folks. I guess I dabbled around in a couple alliances at that point. Somewhere along the way I got attached. Funny how that worked out," Alvin said far more clearly, at least in his own opinion.

There's some understanding that clicks clear over Milla's face. Her gaze turned aside toward her groceries before she parted her lips to reply. "So you were a spy."

"Something like that, I guess."

"Not a very good one if you got attached to your charge."

Alvin couldn't help but laugh. "A lot better than going against them. Jude might be kinda shrimpy, but the kid packs a punch."

"I've noticed. Whenever he is actually around. He is...the one busy working out how to keep harmony with the spirits in this world, isn't he? That's a lot to put on one person," Milla said in return, her gaze on her lap. "It's much easier to simply destroy spyrixes." She paused to give Alvin a look. "But I know, I know. I don't need the explanation again why not to do it either. I'm just saying how I see it."

At least maybe she was starting to think about it a little deeper than that. Alvin hoped so at least. It wasn't like she was a dense woman. "Jude's a good kid. Just count on him. He makes stuff happen—he'll tell you he doesn't do enough, but he does."

"Is that so?" Milla asked, seemingly more to the air than Alvin himself. "The way I always see him he looks...worn out. It's hard to rely on someone like that, I think. Or you know, maybe it's just me."

It _was _just her, but Alvin couldn't very well be out with things like that. "A year ago that kid took charge and got us this far. He's sharp—real sharp. I think he's putting too much on himself and needs to remember to breathe a little, but otherwise, he'll do it. I believe in him," Alvin said. He was surprised by the sound of his own voice. It sounded kind of convincing. Maybe it was actually the truth for once.

Milla looked to have grasped that much and went quiet for a few seconds before replying. "All of you answer like that. It'd kind of weird. You're all Jude fanatics."

The pure oddness of that answer left Alvin laughing again and Milla made a somewhat embarrassed face. "It's true! All of you but Ludger anyway!" Milla huffed and relented to waiting for Alvin to finish chuckling.

"No, no. It's fine. It probably does sound like that. I mean, in reality it took all their teamwork, but Jude was the head of the bunch. Between him and Milla they saw things through."

The sound of her name brought Milla to attention, but she recognized the name was not "her's" in this case. "I see. It was them...not you too?" she asked to pull away from the discomfort of the subject.

It was Alvin's turn to be uncomfortable. "I don't really have any place taking credit for a mess I made more complicated. I was there, but more as kind of a hindrance and a pain. Plain old bother Alvin. But...Alvin's a changed man, for the most part. You know, a job now. Always lending a hand where he's needed. That stuff."

Milla's eyes rolled so hard they might have done three trips around. "All of you are absurdly weird."

Alvin was going to comment that she too was very weird, but the train hits their stop. Alvin stood as the train pulled to a halt. There was a brief second he considered offering Milla help up, but she'd never take it in a thousand years. Milla stood on her own anyway, gathering up her bag and looking to Alvin for guidance. She didn't really know where the hell she was anyway. He had to lead at this point. The thought worried him a little, but no dodging it now. Alvin casually led the way off the train while being sure not to stray far just so Milla wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Although this time of day there wasn't too much traffic to worry about. Each time their eyes met there was something odd in Milla's gaze he couldn't help but try to pick out. That edge to her gaze that sought his assistance in that moment but behind that hated it a little.

It was not that reassuring or sharpness Alvin had gotten familiar with in the other Milla. The one who saw through all his little games and still kept him around. She had been trying to suss him out from the start too. She had to have been. Even with those small, playful moments; the moments they fought together. Even the moments he wondered if there was some kind of mutual attraction—even a minor amount.

All those thoughts hit him fast and were knocked out of him just as quick as Milla said his name with a snap.

He apologized and moved on.

He made his way through familiar streets relearned and changed over time. He kept the pace just slow enough for Milla to follow along. Even in a crowd Alvin knew he was at least tall enough to spot. He didn't worry too much. It was best not to linger on things now.

Once he did find his connection he got it sorted out at the last moment. It was a misunderstanding and some poor communication—it almost always was. But with a few smoother words and language that came easily to him, Alvin eased the tension and put it to rest. Once things were put to rest and they were back out on the busy street Alvin let his mind wander again. Only briefly this time. He'd thought too hard again. He hadn't meant to make a face, but it had to be noticeable.

"Are you sick or something? You fixed the problem, didn't you?" Milla asked as she stepped in closer to get a better look at Alvin's face. He straightened himself up.

"No yeah, it's all good. All business isn't too exciting right? Sorry to drag you along for such a lame show."

Milla shook her head gently, her hair swaying with the motion. "It's fine. It was my decision. I just wanted to see for myself how Elympians lived and did business."

If Alvin had to describe her expression, it looked like something weighed heavily on her mind. Lots of things had to—her whole world crumbled right in front of her. That idea felt so familiar; he wanted to reject it outright. He couldn't.

A silence fell between them that felt like it might cycle endlessly. Alvin just couldn't find the right words to dispel it. The ones Milla found were worse.

"You too. You and Jude both give me that look. When we got off the train..." she said but only very shortly.

"Hey...it's not like that," Alvin started but a glare stopped him.

"If you didn't want me here you didn't have to invite me. Lying is worse than being honest about this," Milla said much harsher this time. The way she refused to make eye contact made it harder to bear somehow.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't mind your company. You're really fine here. It's just—"

"It's just what?"

Alvin went quiet for a few precious seconds he could get before answering. "It's complicated. I'm one hundred percent serious when I tell you you're welcome around anytime, but talking about how it's complicated is kind of difficult. It's hard to talk about." He paused while he had her attention without her blowing up at him now. "Give me a little more time...please."

The frustration in Milla's face faded and she sighed. "That's...fine. I shouldn't have said anything anyway." With that she started for the train station—or at least where she thought it was.

Alvin waited behind a moment, gritting his teeth as he fought himself for a better answer.

_Wanna stop screwing up for a minute, Alvin? _

He swore under this breath and hurried after Milla, catching up and helping lead her down the right street. "I said I was going to get you to Ludger on time—I meant that," he said, just to say anything that might break down that last moment. Anything to make it go away.

"It's troublesome for you. It's fine. I can do it myself."

"I'm not going to force my help onto you, but let me keep my word? I'm asking if you can allow me that much. For Ludger and Elle's sake. They'll worry if you're late, right?"

Milla didn't meet his gaze at first. Eventually she gave him a dulled look and nodded.

Once they made it back to the train headed home they sat in same position as before—across from each other—only now they weren't making eye contact at all. The silence felt so heavy. Eventually Alvin couldn't stand it anymore.

"Milla...if you want to listen you can. If you want to ignore this idiot, you can do that too...But I'll start, if that's okay."

Milla didn't deny him outright, but she didn't answer with much more than an acknowledging hum. It was the best he was going to get.

Alvin sat slumped forward, his elbows at his knees and his fingers knitted together over the bridge of his nose. It helped keep his eyes off her and away from her corner of the bench. "I'm going to sound like such an idiot in a minute...Here I am worrying about something I can't do anything about."

Milla didn't budge, her gaze still on the opposite window.

"The Milla we knew...I mean, I know you two aren't the same. But looking and sounding alike? It's hard to ignore. I start to think on it too hard and then there I am thinking about that Milla instead of the one standing in front of me. It's not your fault, but I can't help it," he confessed as simply and honestly as he could manage. "You shouldn't have to put up with that or hear it, but pushing you off and lying to you doesn't help either."

She remained silent for awhile after; the look on her face was hard to place. Alvin didn't want his gaze to linger either. It didn't help. "I guessed it was something like that anyway. You two both then...you're just..." She didn't bother finishing.

"Last year, I...we almost lost her for good. Hell, I lost a lot more than that. I know I'm just making excuses here, but we really don't know how things are on her side. It's real easy to say 'I believe in her and I'm sure she's fine,' but those of us here are still human. Can't help when things make no sense."

"I can't exactly understand everything you're going through, but when you say you're welcoming me...you can't mean it entirely, basically?" Milla asked after a short quiet.

"No, I mean it that you're welcome. You have every right to be here too. If I keep pushing you off...well that doesn't change anything. I'm never going to be perfect at this, but I do mean it. You should be here. " Alvin paused before he thought of something else. "Make sure you ask Ludger what he thinks. Everyone else, we have our background, but Ludger I'm sure will tell you straight he's happy to have you here. I'm sure he means it enough to cover for the whole damn city."

Milla's hand strayed to her face, fingers held at her lips as she thought that suggestion over.

When the silence hung a little longer, Alvin started again. "I'm sorry for dumping all that on you."

At the sound of his voice her gaze pulled back up to his face, studying him for a moment. "No, it's good you were honest at least. I guess there is nothing I can do about that. But...well, thank you for telling the truth at least. Losing the things important to you does hurt...I don't really want to just be a reminder."

"You're not. You're Milla too."

She doesn't look entirely convinced, but she nods at least, straightening up in her chair. "Very well. I'll keep that in mind then...And I'll ask Ludger."

Alvin hadn't really meant to put the poor guy in the line of fire in all this. Maybe it was for the best. He'd be honest with her at least. And the way he looked at her, the answer was going to be a much more pleasant one.

Soon enough they reached the stop home and as they stepped out, Alvin kept close to Milla's side, but still just behind her. It was much busier in Trigleph. However, Alvin was able to keep up with Milla when she finally pulled him aside out of the way. "I still have food left I need to buy. You're going to carry it."

He cracked a slight grin. "Kinda bossy, isn't that?"

"You dragged me around for your work."

That was her choice to go, but Alvin let it go. "I guess I did. Alright, I'll carry it."

"Good." At that she deposited the bag she had into Alvin's hands and led the way back toward the market she wanted. Conversation seemed to go back just to how it was before—Alvin was just more mindful of his face and frame of mind. This was another woman in her own right—she deserved that much respect. That pressed firmly into the sphere of his thoughts helped. It wasn't too long before they were joking and having a decent time—Alvin even helped haggle her some good prices. That certainly put her in a better mood as they made their way up to Ludger's apartment.

When they knocked and Ludger answered, he looked surprised to see Alvin, but only for a second. The welcome was a warm one full of hellos and meows from the party of three waiting for the contest to begin. As soon as Milla was in the room Elle was right on her already chattering away at her about her day and how Milla's cooking needed to shape up to do battle that day. The two kept their friendly little rivalry up with smiles on either face.

The mood difference between this and the train ride was wide. A thought struck Alvin in the process but it was pushed back as Ludger interrupted it with a request for a hand with a few things while the girls were catching up. It was easy to get swept up in their pace and the comfort of this place. He could tell a lot was weighing on Ludger, yet he was still working to do a lot and make Elle happy. He had to hand it to the guy—he was making it work somehow.

As the cook off really got going and the two needed the kitchen space, Alvin, Elle, and Rollo were sent off to the couch out of the way for now. He had a good time teasing the kid and getting her to laugh a little, but in between conversation he caught a little of what the two at the stove were saying.

"Do you...really like having me here, Ludger?" Milla asked a bit quietly over the rattling of pots and ladles. Ludger looked bewildered for a moment—Alvin would attest that Ludger always looked confused.

"Of course I like having you here, Milla." The look of confusion fell in place of a smile. "How else will I get to taste your cooking or learn your tricks?"

Milla looked flustered at first before stirring her soup more aggressively. "Just using me for my cooking—I see how it is. You boys are all useless."

"No that's not what I meant! I really like you coming to visit! Not just your food!" Ludger blurted out in an attempt to save, but if Milla was hearing him, Alvin wouldn't tell from there. By then Elle noticed Alvin seemed a bit distracted and watched them both too. It wasn't until Rollo pawed up into Alvin's lap and clawed right into his thigh that he stopped. He almost muttered something not appropriate for Elle's young ears before hurrying to pet the cat and free himself of the sharp points in his leg. Once Rollo was safely removed, Alvin caught just a little more from the other two.

"No really, it's all fine, Milla. I'm glad you could make it. Please come over whenever you want to," Ludger spoke quietly but with a warmth to his voice that was hard to mistake.

"I might...Just for cooking and to see Elle of course, but I will," Milla muttered in reply, looking a bit stirred up, still smiling under that.

He kind of expected Elle to start sassing him but she understood they were both definitely listening in right then. The pair almost caught them and their silence but Alvin and Elle were quick to both start playing with Rollo like they had been doing this the entire time. Rollo meowed and surprisingly helped with the case.

Once eyes were off them Alvin let out a sigh and Elle grinned. The exchanged a discreet thumbs up and actually did get to playing with Rollo in thanks.

It did feel good to have at least been pretty right about Ludger. But he wondered where Milla's feelings were going to be at the end of the day. And where she really would be safely welcome in this world.

Could she even stay here?

Alvin tried not to linger on it. Not in a moment like this. Better to enjoy it and soak it in while it lasted.


End file.
